


yellow

by plumptyler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dad!Josh, Eventual Smut, M/M, Slow Build, bookstoreowner!tyler, clumsy!tyler, josh has a kid, soft, this is a very delicate story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12945750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumptyler/pseuds/plumptyler
Summary: "has anyone ever told you that you're beautiful?"tyler's cheeks pinched up with redness, fawn-like eyes fluttering, spectacles almost slipping off the bridge of his nose, and lips bit raw. his dainty fingers brushing upon the soft edge of the book, pulling it in front of his face to hide the endearing blush. and oh, how the delicate being wanted to hide under his mustard, yellow turtleneck."n-no." thick honey and the lavender hue snickered, hand pushing the book to peak at those beautiful, chocolate doe-eyes.a gentle moment before he trailed his calloused fingers upon the reddened cheek, thumb finding its way up the pure skin, and tilting tyler's chin so they could meet a truthful gaze."you're absolutely beautiful."





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> san francisco, america ; 2009

there was a thing about the way an old book smelled, an overwhelming damp, and a value of emotions, tangling within each word.

_oh, how so dainty._

it even had a pitch to the frailness of each page, as if they were crumbling between trembling fingers. the hard book covers felt tingly across the nonexistent length, embedded in those nimble things. scratching down layers and layers of time which passed by over a semblance of years. they held stories of stories, lives being dwindled in, fiction or non-fiction. sometimes it was the simplest of things, and sometimes it was the most strategic way of confusing a busybody.

they've invested time, months, and years to each sentence licked upon endless pages.

tyler found it an inspiration, as did his grandfather once had.

so, here he was, settled in the most mustard of turtlenecks, engulfing his small frame as a cup of coffee standing by his endless turning. his spectacles were slipping slowly down the bridge of his nose, and his fluttering eyelashes sharp against the pages that told him about a life of a lonely knight, who desperately wanted to save his princess. leaning on his elbows so intently, hunched over in the most uncomfortable position, and trembling fingertips, he could barely notice another figure walking up to the counter.

a little girl, blonde pigtails glistening upon the orange hues of the sunlight, a huge smile that dwelled upon rosy cheeks, much like the dainty boy across from her. she cleared her throat, and the boy's eyes flew open, wide and wary.

"oh dear!" he squeaked, a small bow upon his shoulders. "good morning, your highness."

her smile never dissolved, fairytale upon her creative mind, it only brightened as she pushed the books on the counter towards tyler, and giggled when his cheeks flared up.

"good morning, ty-ty."

"snow white again?" his dainty fingers fell upon the books, writing quickly writing down the title and the number placed on the side of it. cursive licked upon sheeted paper that has seen many years pass by, and money was set on the side as he gave the book back.

"she's beautiful, i wan' a princess like her in my life." there was a hint of cherry in her cheeks, and the fawn-like boy giggled once more.

"she'll come, juniper, and you'll have happily ever after.

there was happiness dizzying in her iris, tiny hands finding the rough covered book, and holding it dearly to her chest.

"have a wonderful day, ty-ty."

"you too, hon'."

souls of yellow, smiling against double-purity, and the world colliding in peace. juniper skipped out of the old book store, and tyler couldn't help but to silently sigh in restfulness.

though, as the boy sat back on the delicate, wooden stool, a creak as his clothing fell upon a mystery, he could hear the jingle of the door re-open. tyler felt the breeze of the cold morning upon his trembling form, spectacles slowly slipping down the slope of his nose, and nimble fingertips finding the fabric his mustard turtleneck, adjusting it higher up his neck.

he didn't bother looking up to see it was, tyler never did, because his mind was always somewhere amongst all these books unless they came to where he sat, to buy a book, or rent it.

"good morning." the voice was low, an orange tang, and the delicate boy blinked up in a surprise of the older male before him. chocolate curls tangled upon his head, and eyes squinted as his smile pulled something so breathtaking in tyler's lungs.

cheeks redden, and nose too. tyler found his own face warming up, quite the opposite of the man in front of his view.

"g-good morning." soft honey in a delicate tempo.

adjusting his spectacles.

_a breathy laugh._

"i'm looking to see if you guys have any horror? in for quite a scare tonight, my daughter's request for tonight's bedtime story."

tyler visible shrunk, lip between his teeth before pointing to the left of them because of course, this beautiful man had to be taken in some sorts. nonetheless, he put the best smile he could, eyelashes fluttering and tone light. "they should be through that hall of books, you'll come to-"

"do you mind showing me? i get quite lost, and disoriented at times, if-" he breathed. "if you don't mind."

doe-eyes wide, cheeks budding with red, and the man before him only could chuckle at the sight.

"you don't have to-"

"no!" tyler stumbled quickly, trembling hands shutting his book with a snap, and delicate feet moving swiftly upon the creaky, wooden floor. "i-i do not mind, follow me, please."

the beautiful man did, trailing swiftly behind the petite fawn, and peering around slowly to gaze at all the incredibly old, but also new books. they were beautiful, and the man's gaze seemed to wander. sharp eye's finding themselves at the nape of the brunet's neck, up to the soft, chocolate curls and down to the attire. the mustard yellow making him smile at how adorable this boy was.

tyler seemed to notice a chuckle, and peeked behind him, doe-eyes wide, but once they caught gaze, his view snapped back forward, coming to a slow stop in front of a shelf.

"th-this is our horror section, uhm-" he swallowed with nervous tingles rushing through his veins. "i'll be at the counter, if you need anything else, just-"

"actually," the man grinned. "do you mind recommending me something to read to her? she really loves anything horror, and i wouldn't mind your opinion."

tyler felt hypnotized, his bones chilling as he stared into the gaze of the older, brunet male, but smiled wearily nonetheless. "i don't mind at all," he breathed softly. "the strange case of dr. jekyll and mr. hyde by robert louis stevenson, as well as vladimir nobokov, personally one of my favorite writers, is a really great read."

the older man stared in awe as the fawn continued, cheeks rising up in heat, and plump lips slick as he smiled so prettily.

"though, if you're going for an oldie, dracula by bram stoker is quite the classic, or even the phantom of the opera by gaston leroux, that one is beautifully written." once those doe-eyes met the gaze of a sharp pinch, his chest ached, smile twitching and cheeks becoming red as a tomato. tyler quickly looked down, hands lacing together in nervousness, but continue to spew words in a heavenly tone. "anything by edgar allan poe is really beautiful, as well."

"all these recommendations sound wonderful, how about i go with the vladimir one? you stated it was your favorite author, and i trust your judgment."  then, the man was smiling, ever so heavenly, and tyler could feel his head turn into mush itself.

with trembling hands, though, his doe-eyes searched the shelves for the book, and spoke in a honey tone, "ah, there you are."

_the smell of sweet peas._

tyler kept the book to his chest, turning to the older man with a nervous twitch in his trembling figure. "you-you either can buy the book, or rent it."

his lavender voice hummed in his throat, and as he thought, he conjured up a beautiful smile. "renting would be a perfect way of coming back to see a certain angel, wouldn't it?"

if you thought tyler's cheeks couldn't light up with more fire, it is now. blood boiled down to his trembling fingertips and his doe-eyes widened, plump lips separating in a delicate gasp. tyler didn't know what to say, he was frozen in his spot, gaze meeting the older man, but he chuckled, making tyler's chest ache even more.

"i'm sorry-" lavender breath as he rubbed the back of his neck, his coat making his toned body even warmer than before. "i didn't mean to scare you-"

"y-you didn't!" tyler said suddenly, making the older man brows raise curiously, and a soft honey tone ensued. "i don't mind."

his smile was enthralling.

"well, i'll rent it then."

and as they gathered themselves at the wooden counter, tyler finding his respective spot on the squeaky stool, and glancing at the handsome man ever so often. his tongue finding the words of protocol when it came to renting books, tyler could barely notice how the man before him was entranced by the fawn's beauty.

his mustard turtle neck began growing too hot for his delicate limbs.

"the date of return is stamped inside, and..."

"my name is joshua, by the way."

tyler peaked up at joshua, and smiled, his heart beating faster. he pushed his slipping spectacles back upon its rightful place upon the bridge of his nose.

"my name is tyler, it was a pleasure to meet you, joshua."

joshua sighed heavenly, grasping the book that was within those dainty fingertips, and taking one last look at the angel before him. "i'll see you then, petal."

_mellifluous._

* * *

 

those deep, dark eyes stared into his soul, and he smiled so sweetly.

"oh daisy, he was so beautiful, i wish you could've seen him."

tyler was on his back, petting his adorable samoyed who was huffing up a stone with her cold nose nudging against his tan, pure skin. the fawn scratched behind her ears, leaning up to kiss between her eyes, and getting a huff from her.

"i'll take you to work from now on, how does that sound? that way if he returns, you can meet him."

daisy made a happy sounding whine, nudging her chin even more against his chest, and he giggled so highly.

"i'm taking that as a yes." he curled towards his lovely dog, kissing her once again before shutting his eyes peacefully. "goodnight, daisy."

see, tyler lived alone, in the home that was once owned by his amazing grandfather, but now was in his own hands. the brunet absolutely adored each room, each corner, each crack that semblance a wonderful time.

_he missed his grandfather so dearly._

tyler hugged his dog even tighter that night, letting the tears fall so carelessly as he tried so desperately to think of the handsome man that visited his shop that day.

_joshua_.


	2. two

the fawn was intently upon his tippy toes, books in hand as he desperately tried to push a book back in its rightful spot upon the shelf. someone left it sticking out, and tyler, being the owner was quite displeased. dainty, the soft pads of his fingertips dancing to push the book back in, he sighed settling back to his regular height.

his doe-eyes gazed around for a second before grinning at a stool in the corner. without much hesitation, and delicate books still in his arm, tyler dragged the stool over in front of the creaking bookshelf. the mustard hue giggled when he reached the respectful height to push the book back in its place, but just as he was about to step down, without looking for his way down, he tumbled back.

oh, how tyler was expecting the pain, the bruises and the agony of a yelp, though, that never came. he was met with the warmth of another, and wide, sharp eyes looking worriedly at him. holding his breath tightly, and letting it fall out in a pant, joshua pulled him closer until tyler regained his balance once more.

"are you okay?" the lavender tone gave him chills up his dainty bones, and with another held breath, he nodded slowly.

"i-i believe so." tyler shut his eyes and let out a shaky sigh before feeling the big, warm hands leave his limbs. in a small honey tone, he spoke gently, giving his best weary smile. "thank you."

a bark echoed between them, setting their gaze to a certain pup in the door way. white fluff, almost like a cloud, and a delicate giggle rushing out from plump lips.

but, joshua couldn't help but stare at the honey hue.

tyler fixed his wired glasses upon the bridge of his nose before staring back at the older man. "w-what brings you back, joshua?"

a rough hand fell through his brown curls, scratch the back of his neck before settling his warm hands back into his coat. "i came back to ask you..." he trailed off, clearing his throat as he stared into tyler's big, doe-eyes. "what time is your lunch break?"

the fawn held the books tighter to his chest, squirming in his spot under the sharp gaze, peaking under lidded eyes. "around twelve usually."

he thought back to the yummy ham sandwich he had in his lunch box.  _oh no_ , now tyler was getting really hungry, even when he had breakfast this morning! joshua seemed to notice the bite on those plump lips as those doe-eyes fell into a trance of concentration.

"would you mind if i take you out for lunch, then?"

tyler widened his gaze, peaking up at the taller, brunet man, and noticing the slight blush upon his pale cheeks. the honey hue felt his heart warm up, beating quickly as those trembling hands fell upon the woven, rough skin of the book in his arms.

_tightly._

_carefully._

"i-i made my lunch today."

joshua's sharp eyes seem to widen, and his stance fell as did his heart.

"oh- right-" he scratched between the tendrils of chocolate hair nervously, but tyler's tone fell through suddenly.

"i me-mean, if you'd like to join me, then i-i wouldn't mind at all!" flushed cheeks bright, adoringly to the older man, and plump lips bit raw.

he seemed to stumble at his words from the sight of the beauty. though, just as he was about to embed the voice of lavender, the bell of the front door rung so quietly in the midst of warm air, gathering both views through the hall of books. joshua looked back to the fawn, giving him a delicate smile as tyler peered back to him with lidded, doe-eyes.

"i'll come around then with some lunch of my own, how does that sound? i'll bring some coffee as well?"

tyler nodded vastly, expression wild as he smiled so beautifully. he fixed his glasses upon the bridge of his nose as his honey tone reached the depths of joshua's soul. "that-that sounds wonderful."

a hopeful gaze and tempting actions.

joshua wanted to kiss the boy so sweetly.

 

* * *

 

the older man wasn't late. buying himself a sandwich from the corner restaurant, and gathering up two cups of coffee a building away. his hands found safety around the items, happily humming a delicate tone, and grinning as the dainty bookshop came into view. the wooden, forest green and black undertones felt up the sides and comforted the glass so heavenly. a cursive sign so petite, but held a big impact. the sweet smell of books filled the air as soon as he had a hand open to grasp the golden handle to the door, and ring to his ears.

the fawn sat, reading a red book, woven in ties. a peak of lidded, doe-eyes, and a blooming smile upon those delicate, cherry cheeks.

"joshua." tyler sat up straight, his smile never leaving him, and joshua couldn't help the steps before him, guiding himself to the wooden desk, supplied by a reading lamp and stacks upon stacks of books. he set the food down and mustered up a sigh.

"i forgot to ask what type of coffee you'd like, so i got one with creamer and another black. i don't mind either, so-"

"the cre-creamer one is perfect, thank you."

the older brunet felt the slip of fingers against his, and oh gosh, was his cheeks flushed. tyler looked so soothing sipping his coffee, and gazing up at joshua with his delicate smile.

he could feel his heart pick up.

"so-" tyler breathed. "does your daughter like the book so far?"

joshua's sharp eyes squinted at the mention of his child, nodding along to those honey words, and getting an amused gaze from the fawn. "she said she wants to meet the human who decided upon the book because it was so good so far."

tyler gaped up at the older man, but joshua could feel his chest rumble with laughter.

"maybe i'll bring her along one day."

though the words were small, tyler felt hopeful in seeing this man once more. he set his cup down, blinking a few times before he cleared his throat. "i wouldn't mind meeting her."

_'your smile is addicting.'_

thought's running wild, and joshua chuckled again, leaning against the desk, and getting a flustered look from the younger brunet. the fawn doe-eyes widened, a gasp upon those plump lips and a flurry of trembling hands.

"you-you should sit! i-i'll be back in a quick second, i have to get my lunch."

joshua felt a silent heart stop, grinning as the stumbling brunet made his way through a door, which the older man assumed was the back. he peered around for a quick second before finding a stool, like the one tyler was just sitting on, and sliding it to the desk before him. nimble hands found itself inside the white bag, sliding out a sandwich, and grinning at the heavenly smell. tyler made his way back, the cloud he saw before trailing sweet beside him, a huff in his chest and glasses nearly falling off his nose.

"what's your dog's name?"

"oh!" he smiled, petting her as she looked up so sweetly at him. "her name is daisy."

"she's beautiful."

"she is, i love her so much." he sat, daisy settling her chin upon his thigh, and getting a giggle out of the boy. "you can't have any, daisy, i don't want you getting sick!"

joshua grinned, taking a bite out of his own sandwich, and settling in the mood of safety. he took in the cherry cheek brunet before him, lidded eyes peaking to him so sweetly.

"what?"

the older man looked away bashfully.

"you're just really gorgeous."

_flustered._

joshua widened his eyes at the beauty before him.

"t-thank you."

they ate in silence for awhile, until joshua finally cleared his throat.

"so, tell me about yourself, angel."

tyler giggled, feeling his trembling hands set down the almost finished sandwich, and taking a sip out of his coffee. "well, what would you like to know?"

"anything, really."

"uhm-" he breathed. "i inherited this dainty bookshop from my grandfather after he passed away, it's like my second home, you know? i grew up reading all these books surrounding us. i'm still reading all them, the new ones that come in and the old ones that stay here."

joshua had put a hand under his chin, intently gazing at the fawn's beauty as he continued.

"i've always wanted to own this shop, and when i finally did, it didn't feel as warm as it used too."

tyler was peering down at his delicate fingers, and joshua couldn't stop himself from engulfing tyler's hand into his, grasping tightly as he trembled.

their gaze met, a sad smile playing upon the older brunet's lips, and tyler's doe-eyes tearing up.

"i-i'm sorry, i get a little emotional jus' thinking about my grandfather."

"you have nothing to be sorry for, your emotions are valid, angel."

it was quiet for a moment, their hands tightly still entwined, and tyler took a shaky breath.

"are you interested in me, joshua?"

as soon as he spoke, tyler widened his eyes, gasping at the words that slipped from his plump lips.

"i'm sorry! i-i didn't mean f-for that to slip off my tongue!"

joshua chuckled, and tyler instantly felt his heart drop, expecting the worst, but it never came.

his lavender tongue was warm.

"yes, i am interested."

tyler's glasses fogged up, or maybe it was his vision?

_hands tightening._

_a blooming crush._


	3. three

his cursive was neat, pulling the tiny strands of paper to the ink of his pen, and mouthing along to the words in his head. tyler was fixing up some recent rental's when the chime of the front door echoed through his redden ears, spectacles barely slipping off the bridge of his nose as his doe-eyes met the princess herself. daisy stayed attentive by tyler's side but dozed back onto her bed when she noticed the small human being.

the fawn smiled so daintily.

"your highness."

juniper grinned, "greeting's, ty-ty!"

"i see you've finished snow white, how was it for the eighth time?" there was teasing tone, and she couldn't help but pout as she slid the book upon the counter.

"s'was great, as always." juniper stuck her tongue out, and so did tyler, right back. she giggled, and twirled among her steps to find the green case close by that held all the fairytale books. shelves upon shelves of stories that held happiness and romance.

"what're you thinkin', jun?" tyler delicately said, doe-eyes trained upon the paper as he wrote in the return for snow white.

blonde pigtails moved with her speed as she peaked to look at the fawn with determination. "sleepin' beauty."

he nodded along to her words before point his pen towards her. "should be on the bottom shelf."

"ah!" her small hands found the hardcover, pulling it out from the many books aside, and twirled upon her toes as she quickly skipped up to the wooden desk before her. "here you go, ty-ty."

"thank you, your highness," he said softly, dainty fingers upon cursive once again, spectacles falling down the bridge of his nose, and his doe-eyes attentive. tyler barely noticed the sound of the front doorbell chime in his ears, and an endearing gaze upon him as the person held back before them.

juniper was quick to give the tall man widened eyes, and all the man did was bring his finger to his lips as if to shush the small, angelic human being. even the cloud didn't oppose, setting her nose back into the warmth of her bed as she dozed back off.

when tyler looked back to juniper, he gave her the most precious of smiles, cheeks flustering up as he handed her the book back. "be safe and careful on your way back to the cafe, jun'."

she gave him a grin before peaking back to the man, getting a curious glint from tyler before meeting eyes with the man himself.

"bye, ty-ty!" one last giggle and she was off, footsteps fast and sweet.

"i think," the man started off, hands in his coat as he took a step upon the creaking wood. "you look absolutely angelic in this lighting."

it was true, the sun was falling and the windows were shined through with a deep orange. venturing out to the bookshelves, and accenting the walls in the hue. the sunlight reflected through the glass and bathed upon the fawn in a heavenly light.

"go-good evening, joshua."

his smile was addicting, ravishing upon tyler's delicate mind, and his cheeks flustered up a bit more. those endearing sharp eyes fell to surrounding walls before making his way to the dainty human being. the fawn felt his heart pick up, his hands began to grow clammy as he played around with the pen in his hand.

tyler's spectacles were drifting down the bridge of his nose again.

"what brings you by so late?" the fawns voice was small, eyes not trained on the beautiful man before him, and joshua felt a bit of disappointment to not see those gorgeous doe-eyes.

he didn't push it though.

"i actually come to see if you had any books on egon schiele? i've been interested in venturing into more techniques."

that's where tyler stopped, widening his eyes before his smile grew big and absolutely breathtaking to the man before him.

"you're an artist?"

joshua could feel his cheeks well up with heat.

"well-" he stumbled, nervously running his warm hand through his curls, before averting his eyes from the beauty. "i would say more of an amateur than anything."

"nonsense!" tyler blurted out, his cheeks reddening even further, and his dainty hands falling over his plump lips. "i mean-" the cherry cheek brunet cleared his throat. "an artist is an artist, no matter what their level of professionalism or amateurism. i would love to see your work sometime."

joshua couldn't help the grin.

"i wouldn't mind showing you, petal."

"oh!" tyler said surprisingly. "egon schiele, we do have some books on him, hold on."

the dainty human being stood up, wood boards underneath him creaking upon his sock-clad feet, because yes, he sometimes didn't wear shoes inside the cozy little shop. daisy's eyes were trained on him, but she didn't care to move, her tail wagging as joshua bent down to pet her upon her soft fur.

"i appreciate all you do." the older man whispered.

joshua's head turn when he heard soft footsteps walk towards him, and that's when he took in depth of tyler's attire. he wore a white turtleneck, small floral designs upon the fabric, and black leggings. fuzzy socks upon feet that raised themselves just above tyler's delicate ankles. he looked breathtaking, and joshua could feel his heart stop right there.

spectacles were brushing at the tip of his nose once again.

doe-eyes finally looked up to the brunet before him, a small smile on his lips as he handed the book over, and pulled those very dainty hands behind his back.

"would this do?"

joshua looked the first few pages carefully, and his smile grew as he nodded. "yes, thank you, petal."

"will you be renting or buying?" and tyler's voice wavered off from joshua's ears, he barely heard the presence before him move, and stunned to see the angelic human making his way to the desk.

' _small and ve_ _ry_ _quiet_ ,' joshua thought.

daisy wagged her tail once she saw tyler in her view.

"buying."

tyler grinned, "that'll be fifteen then."

joshua nodded, setting the book in his arms before reaching for his wallet and pulling out a twenty. he made his way to hand the bill to the younger boy, and was set in an endearing gaze.

the lavender hue didn't even notice the dainty voice speak out so beautifully to him.

_honey, thick and sweet._

"here's your change, joshua."

"no-" he stumbled. "keep it."

tyler smiled so prettily.

"thank you." honey hue breathed, a hopeful tone in his voice for not only one thing. "will that be all?"

"actually, one more thing." joshua breath was heavy as he let it out. "would you like to accompany my daughter and i to a dinner at my house?"

tyler was speechless, doe-eyes wide and he had to push up his spectacles to see right. his vision was still a bit blurry before joshua cleared his throat awkwardly, awaiting the angel's response.

"i mean- nevermind, i'm sorry-"

"no!" tyler stumbled out, cheeks on fire, and hands growing with a slight sweat. "ye-yes, i mean, sure, please."

his honey voice trailed off, gaze upon the dark wood of his desk before he felt a warm hand upon his jaw. "i'll pick you up after work this friday then?"

doe-eyes still averted but trembling nonetheless under the heavenly touch of the older man.

long lashes fluttering and cheeks a pure red.

joshua pulled away with much resistance.

"i'll even get to show you my artwork, yeah?"

excitement bubbled up in tyler chest before he gaped up at joshua.

"y-yes!" a small smile forming upon those plump lips. "i'll get to m-meet your daughter."

"you will." hands tightly around the book, stepping back against the creaking wood, and taking one last longing look to the cherry cheek brunet.

beautiful.

"i'll see you then, petal, and thank you for the book."

tyler waved slightly. "see you then."

the cold breeze hit his face as soon as the chime rung through his ears and a small bark from daisy beside him. tyler peaked to his cloud-like dog, before stepping off the stool and bending down upon his knees to pet her.

"oh, what am i gonna do, daisy? i don't wanna make a fool out of myself."

another rumble.

the honey hue giggled.

"you're right." he laid his head on her chest, and she gave him a delicate lick to the face. "i'll jus' need to breathe."

_euphoria._


	4. four

_tyler's hands were trembling._

they were trembling as a small, angelic human being pranced her way inside, bell ringing and humming a cranberry tune. her eyes twinkled when she saw the lanky, cherry cheek brunet sliding old and new books back into their rightful place. juniper held her hands behind her back, waiting and humming.

tyler startled as he turned to her, gasping as his glasses slip further down the bridge of his nose, and pushing a nervous chuckle from his sweet, plump lips.

"you scared me, your highness!"

she giggled in trundles of chocolate.

"wha's got you so brittle, ty-ty?"

he held tightly onto the books in his arm before blinking subtly, and pushing up his glasses with a gulp. "am i that easy to read?"

"like a book in this small store." she grinned.

tyler sighed, nodding along to her words and giving her a gentle smile as he crouched down to her height.

"can you keep a secret?"

"yes!" she gasped, holding out her pinkie and giving him excited eyes.

the honey hue locked pinkies.

"i meeting my crush for dinner tonight, and i'm really nervous."

"a crush!?" juniper innocently gasped again.

books in lap as he pulled his arms over them, nodding slowly to her words, and trembling out delicate words. "a crush, a big crush, a crush i don't wanna mess up on."

though, juniper grinned, a surprised look from the fawn as she patted the fluff upon his head and delicate kiss upon his forehead. "don't worry too much, ty-ty, i believe in you."

his smile was ever beautiful.

"you have my thanks, jun'."

their words were soft as their conversations led on. topics of fairytale and monsters, horror amongst their tongues, and mystical creatures in symmetry. spectacles brushing down, and pigtails swinging as she kept him company.

tyler wondered why she stayed around longer than usual. her house mustn't have been far if she came here so easily alone.

he didn't mind though, around this time of business, it was usually slow. customers came in, yes, but some only browsed before they left. tyler was always scared he was going to lose the small bookshop due to not enough money, but he kept his positivity high.

then, came closing time, and juniper still hadn't left yet.

so, the question rung out like the bell as the front door open.

"jun', shouldn't you run back home now...?"

_trailing off._

joshua stood there, cheeks redden from the cold, and gloves hugging his trembling hands. juniper turned, gasping as she ran up to him, and with strong arms, he picked her up.

"papa!"

doe-eyes widened, and suddenly, it clicked.

"surprise?" joshua nervously said.

tyler gulped.

"certainly."

"i'm sorry if this frightened you, but she insisted this was kept as a secret."

the honey hue only shook his head, giggling and spreading his delicate smile.

"i'm not, i'm more curious how she came up with something so creative."

juniper only grinned, clearing her throat as joshua brought her closer to the gentle human being.

"since i've been comin' here a lot, i thought i should hav' my papa come by too! ty-ty is pretty and kind, and warm, and i wanted papa to meet someone pretty and kind, and warm as well."

tyler's cherry cheeks rose in heat.

"she wasn't wrong, and i'm thankful for her actions."

and joshua's cheeks were warmer than ever.

the honey hue trembled.

"i-i'm thankful too."

* * *

 

the crackling of fire resonated through the warmth of skin, fleshing at the tips of their fingers, reddening the cheeks of the innocent.

delicate giggles rang through the dining room.

conversations running wild.

"papa was more scared then i was!"

tyler had his hand comforting under his chin, his elbow rested against wood and endearing doe-eyes trained on the small, delicate human being.

his spectacles slipped down the bridge of his nose.

joshua's hand twitched in wanting to so desperately push them up, to touch upon those soft, red cheeks and rub his thumb upon tyler's plump, bottom lip.

though, his eyes twinkled, and his cheeks fired up.

trembling breath.

"weren't you papa?"

"i was, the depth of my bones shaking from fright!" joshua playfully exaggerated.

juniper only stuck her tongue out, and her father did the same.

tyler giggled.

she swallowed some of her food down.

"ty-ty? did you know papa likes to talk about you durin' dinner time?"

_the burst of honey hue._

joshua choked on his water.

tyler's eyes widened.

"j-juni-er!" the lavender hue heaved out.

"he says he's nevah seen someone so... wha's the word you said, papa?" she gasped, eyes wide with mischief, and wonder.

joshua's cheeks were bright red, but he mumbled it out so simple.

"pulchritudinous."

tyler's heart hurt from beating so fast.

"tha's the word!"

the candle between them brightened, and juniper only began to finish up her dinner. not noticing the brittle atmosphere that lies between them. brittle in the sense of delicate, and delicate in the sense of the soft pads of fingertips.

a sudden gasp, and image that'll arise soon enough.

"papa!"

joshua flinched her way, and she grinned.

"i believe i'm tired now, take me to my palace!"

tyler couldn't help his growing smile.

"truly a princess."

the lavender hue only chuckled, nodding along to those sweet words, and finding the strength to lift himself from the chair below him.

"finish up, yeah? i'll be just a quick second." joshua gave the most dulcet, dreamy smile, and tyler couldn't resist nodding along to his request.

"take your time, joshua."

fugacious.

indeed time was spent, but not too long. whispers met through hallways, and tyler could feel his hands tremble once more. the air, it felt warmer, and his yellow turtleneck tightened. nimble fingers desperately pulled at the hem, spectacles slipping down, and fluttering eyelashes.

cascading upon his reddening cheeks.

tummy feeling full, he looked around the dining table, and stood up with precise gentleness. grabbing glass and carefulness as he brung most of what was used to the kitchen. the fawn quickly got to work, cleaning the dishes with the soap and sponge there, and he barely noticed the heavy footsteps that walked behind him. strong arms beside him, and piling the dishes that already lay. tyler widened his doe-eyes, turning slightly to see a grin ever so gorgeous, and sharp eyes so heavenly.

"you didn't have to do this, petal, i could've taken care of it."

"oh, it's no worries, i don't mind doing simple things such as this." murmurs, but joshua sighed, shaking his head.

"i would have to disagree-" delicately, pulled tyler smaller hands into his, taking the sponge out of his grasp, and running them under the tap to flow the soap off pure skin, shutting it off with a quick turn. "don't want your pretty hands turning to prunes."

tyler's hands were dry in seconds, but they didn't move within their spot.

_closer_.

eyes wandering in a gaze, and sweet hands finding a home on tyler's hips. the honey hue flustered up under those sharp eyes, foreheads almost against one another, and then, a sudden breath.

"paintings-" right when lips were meant to touch. "you promised to show me?"

joshua searched the sweet nectar, fawn blinking innocently up at the older man, and he grinned.

"i did promise you."

and so, they parted.

missing the warmth, and how they fit so beautifully together.

though, joshua took tyler's hand so tenderly, locking them, and leading them through the rooms of the comfortable home.

they roamed, doe-eyes in astonishment at the art before him. large paintings hung high on the walls, pride amongst all of them. red licked with gold. blue harmonized with yellow. orange in hostile with red.

void of black.

"these are..." tyler breathed. "absolutely exquisite, joshua."

the lavender hue kept his eyes trained on the most beautiful one in the room though.

the one that was not done by his hands.

"tyler, this might sound out of the blue, but could i painted you?"

their gaze met once more, and tyler's redden hue warmed joshua's heart.

"i don't know what to say, that's-" spectacles slipping down the bridge of his nose. "no one has ever-"

"say yes." 

trembling.

"yes."

tendrils of hums. delicate words of endearment. the subtle mess of thoughts running through both beings. though, heaven held high and there was pink in a hue amongst the two.

tyler didn't want to go home, and joshua didn't want to have to sleep in a bed too big for himself.

though, growing late in time, the older man knew he had to take the angel home.

something he was hesitant on doing.

with a bye to a sleepy princess, and the quiet whisper of being quick, they were off. helping with heavy coats, and honey-full giggles as joshua opened his passenger door for tyler.

heat ringing in the interior of metal and leather.

the lavender hue so desperately wanted to hold tyler's hand.

as they inched closer to the safety of the cherry cheek brunet's home, joshua was slow to drive up the very street. he parked in front of the small shop, insistent on walking tyler to his door.

tyler only gave up with the persistency.

and here they were, meeting each other's gaze one against a green door, keys in hand, and other's in warm pockets of a heavy, black coat.

"you know..." joshua hummed. "i've been wanted to kiss you all night."

tyler could feel his throat dry up, palms beginning to grow sweaty, despite the cold, and doe-eyes fluttering with confusion.

"have you?"

_trembling._

"i have."

_closer._

"may i?" joshua whispered, hands cupping the redden cheeks of the angelic human being.

plump lips a tone so high.

"please."

tyler could feel his back heavily against the wooden door, calloused thumbs running up his cold, flushed cheeks, and he could feel his own, wrapping themselves around joshua's broad shoulders.

the kiss was sweet, gentle, nothing forced between, just a simple lip-lock. though his thumb settled on tyler's pudgy bottom lip, making him giggle through shared breath, nodding along to joshua silent plea.

tongues intimate.

fluttering eyelashes peaking at the closed, sharp ones.

joshua looked heavenly.

quickly rolling back shut, joshua's tongue licked upon a spot, tumbling out a dainty moan from the fawn.

_breathe._

_heavy._

forehead's warm.

"it's taking me all my strength not to carry you inside, petal."

tyler giggled.

"one day."

"is that a promise?"

doe-eyes teasing.

"yes."


End file.
